


Water Resort

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pool Sex, Teasing, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nice date and some dinner, Finch opens up a little bit more to John, showing the operative one of his favorite safe houses-and the indoor pool was a huge bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Resort

It was a beautiful dinner, decorated to perfection and cooked to a crisp and juicy goodness. Finch made doubly sure that they would receive a table in the far back corner, the other tables around them empty and waiting for occupants that would never arrive, since the recluse had secured their positions as well.

The candle light was dimming between the two of them, Finch taking a break from the remains of his pasta to dab the corner of his mouth with a napkin. The other looking up from his measured cutting to watch the elder’s movements, tracing them against the warm glow, steel eyes flickering with a different hunger. Gently pushing his fork through the Ahi Tuna, he brought it up to his lips; easily taking the small piece into his mouth and closing his eyes at the unique marinade flavor that flooded through his mouth. When he opened his eyes again, Finch was staring at him, blue eyes wandering over the unbuttoned white shirt and the tan collar bones tracing the outlines of his body. Once caught, the recluse turned his head to the side, folding his napkin across his lap plainly.

Reese barely caught the slight shade tinting those pale cheeks.

-:-

The ride was mainly silent, Reese arguing still a bit about his employer pre-paying for the bill, and Finch fiddling with the radio channel on the cars dial because he was not listening to this rock if he didn’t have to.

From then, Harold gently placed a piece of paper on Johns knee when they reached a Stop sign, looking out the window before Reese could question it while merely mumbling, “It’s a surprise John,” which was a delicacy greater than the tuna because the billionaire rarely called his real name outside the bedroom.

Glancing at the petite piece of paper, the ex-ops eyes made out an address in the darkness, no doubt one of the many safe houses Finch had acquired over the years. He’d taken Reese to a few, showing him the massive wall of books or the amazing water bed, but this address was different, a good ways across the city into one of the more fancier districts. Possibly a well-used safe house, one in a secure area with plenty of cameras around the neighborhood and security patrolling the streets twenty-four-seven.

He felt honored, knowing that Harold had difficulty opening up; the past trauma he’d suffered through alone had changed him in a way Reese could relate with, which is why he was giving Finch plenty of time to adjust.

Sighing carefully, he reread the address and put the vehicle into gear, making their way across the gloomy city.

-:-

The address lead them to a well sized house near the water, ‘well sized’ would be putting it mildly, it looked like a mansion. The dark wooden appearance suggested that it was old, Victorian style trim lacing across the building in black and white coloring. Finch limbered out of the car, sighing in slight discomfort as his leg was stretched, Reese felt inclined to help ease the pain. Shutting the door behind him with a muffled thump, the ex-op easily wormed an arm across Finch’s shoulders, up and under his armpits. The recluse tensed up at first, giving Reese a perplexed expression, then exhaled and leaned against the taller man letting the weight glide off his aching hip.

It was slow going, hobbling awkwardly up each step, but the lapping of the waves against the shore was strangely relaxing. Once they reached the door, Finch pulling a key out from his pocket flawlessly, inserting it into the rusting lock. With a groan, the oak door pushed open, creaking from lack of use. Limping inside the home a bit sheepishly, he slipped away from Reese’s warm presence and hung his coat up on the old fashioned neck hook.

John took a moment or two to breathe in the sea air, smiling a bit to himself. He could almost _feel_ the mist from the breaking waves, taste the salt and feel the sand under his toes. Briefly he wondered if the recluse would fancy a morning stroll across the beach, if either of them got up early enough, which he quickly doubted, hearing a clack of keys hitting the table inside.

Quickly retreating inside the looming building, the taller let the door swing shut with a quiet click. “Finch?” He offered, glancing around the large area, almost in awe. It was exquisite, the painting was well suited, dark themed with browns and gold’s, framed with silver and white. The kitchen was enormous; the granite glistening from the simple overhead chandelier, the black color was flecked with gold to match the houses theme. Aside from the kitchen was a rather large wooden table, possibly dark cherry wood, the vase of roses where wilting, needing replacement.

“Over here, Mr. Reese.” His employer said in a tiny voice, watching as the ex-op rounded the corner, pausing to take in the area displayed for his pleasure. The first thing he noticed was the glowing, crystal clear blue waters, suspended in a modern looking pool, white a blue lights bouncing off the still framed water from the bottom. The color was also set dark; the step in ladder was a chocolate brown, the benches built in where trimmed with black and Finch currently stood in front of it stripped down to his waistcoat and socks. Reese initially felt bad for not kicking his shoes off by the door, but he made up for it by toeing the expensive black things off quickly, placing them by the wall nicely.

“Wow,” Reese finally muttered, steeping closer to look at the pool, it was pretty well sized; he was surprised it wasn’t outside. “That’s awesome.” He affirmed with a grin, turning back to look at the billionaire who was shifting nervously and blushing a bit, he really wasn’t fond of showing off just how much money he’d acquired. “Finch, really.” Grinning, he strode over; wrapping an arm around Finch’s back and pulling him flush against his chest. “Are we going to go swimming on this fine evening?”

Almost seeming to miss the innuendo laden tone, Finch nodded, glancing at the pool and answering with a small voice, “I had hoped to…” Reese grinned at that, he loved how the decisive man would become a trembling mess of uncertainty in his arms given the right moment. Leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the corner of that frowning mouth, he lifted a hand and played with the top button on Finch’s charcoal vest.

“That sounds divine, Harold.” The blush that spread across pale cheeks was the best reward, the way careful blue eyes closed with a quick nod was even better. “Shall we?” Unplucking the button slowly, Reese watched as Harold’s own arms reached out and pushed the bothersome black coat off broad shoulders, the operative forgetting to take it off at the door. Pulling away slightly to ease the tight material off his arms, Reese let the long coat pool near his heels, much enjoying the way his lovers hands eagerly roamed across his body. Down broad shoulders and slipping across his chest to feel the ripple of cleverly hidden muscle, Finch pressed closer letting Reese’s fingers quickly pop off the last four buttons on his waist coat in quick succession.

Carefully, Finch let the thin garment hit the floor, fingers twitching against Reese’s chest with the need to fold and carefully put away. John couldn’t hold back the subtle chuckle, “Relax, Finch, it’ll be fine…” His skilled fingers danced along Harold’s throat, playing with the knot of the indigo tie before pulling the recluse into an easy kiss.

The shorter tensed up at first, but slowly melted into it, wrapping his arms around Reese’s neck to pull him down a little closer. Slotting their lips together with ease, the routine well practiced and twice revised. John decided to work the tie off, feeling it slip between his fingers, the soft material flittering to the ground between them.

Pulling away for breath, Finch found his fingers already unplucking the tight buttons, revealing tan skin even more, frenziedly pulling the boring white thing aside. “John,” He groaned, low and filled with need, leaning into the touch as Reese quickly picked away the buttons of his light grey shirt. By instinct, Finch carefully pulled aside the cufflinks; Reese’s eyes tracking the movement as the shorter man carefully pocketed them.

For a moment there was a panting silence, Finch’s hands lingering there on a well firmed chest before the older man took the initiative and slide his touch lower, caressing a growing bulge confined in the tallers pants. John let out a low groan from the back of his throat, pushing his own hands down the curve of a tight spine, carefully tracing the scar from the back before slipping up the grey shirt. The material bunching up around Finch’s chest, before whisking to the floor softly, John hungrily lowered his head.

Finch let his neck tilt to the side, closing his eyes as Reese nosed along the curve of his shoulder, before placing kisses up his throat and nipping at the windpipe playfully. Tentative hands ran up a hairy chest, brushing over erect nipples before Harold suddenly stopped him.

“T-They say you should wait thirty minutes before swimming,” His voice was wavering, half distracted by the way Reese’s thumbs played with the pink nubs, steel eyes glancing up at him before focusing on his neck again, marking it. “I’d say we’d reached our mark, w-would you care for a swim, Mr. Reese?”

“That sounds delightful, Harold, I was ready from the start.” The ex-op pulled away with little attachment, enjoying the way Finch’s body naturally whined for his presence. Reaching down, he made a slight show of taking off his belt, slowly unclasping the buckle before yanking back, sending the leather whizzing through the loops with a satisfying crack. Finch flinched a bit, eyes never leaving Reese’s as the belt was released to the floor. “Do you need any help with your clothing, Harold?” He teased jokingly, appreciating the coloration splashing across the recluse’s cheeks.

Taking the hint, Finch slowly took off his belt with much more care, placing it on his shirt and waistcoat before taking the golden button on black slacks. Reese was already out his pants by the time Finch was doing the zipper, standing there proudly in his stained navy boxers, the front greatly enhanced by his aching arousal. By the time Finch was shyly edging the pants around his hips, Reese stepped over to take command, and placing firm hands on either side of wide hips, pulling their groins together.

Harold bit his lip, stuttering out an apology mildly, and throwing his arms around Reese’s shoulders for support as the ex-op hurriedly pulled down his trousers. Leaving Finch in nothing but equally stained black boxers, huffing happily, John wound an arm around Finch’s waist.

“Shall we?” Guiding the older man a mere five steps to the pool, he watched as the billionaire slowly descended the ladder and quickly dunked fully submerged under the water to get his whole body used to the water. Reese decided to take the easy way in, noticing it was numbered with depth from four feet to twelve feet in a short distance; he splashed into the twelve foot area. The spray slapped Finch across the jowls, making him pout, but grin and Reese resurfaced splashing about.

“H-Holy, shit!” Heaving out of the water with a yelp, the ex-op hopped around, “That’s fucking hot!”

“Well, the heater is over on that end, John…” Finch chuckled, receiving a confused glare from his lover as Reese stalked over there, testing the shallower water with his foot before slinking inside it using the bench as a step down. “I wasn’t expecting you to jump into the deep end,” He motioned with his hand, showing where the water had splashed around the area.

“Oh, sorry.” Reese sheepishly sputtered, relaxing in the cooler water and swimming over to the other side where Harold sat on one of the higher benches, leaving his neck out of water. Once he got into distance, Reese stood up in the water, pressing on hand on the edge while the other one skimmed over Finch’s pale thigh. “How could I make that up to you?” He mummed, bending over slightly to nip at Finch’s ear, sliding his hand down and up into Finch’s clothed groin.

The elder blushed, and it wasn’t from the warm water, leaning back a bit and gazing up at Reese. “Hmm, I wonder…” A soft moan slipped past warm lips, Reese pushing his hand down further to cup Finch’s balls, making his stomach quiver and legs turn to jelly. “J-John,” Quickly gripping at tanned shoulders and pulling his form closer to crash their lips together, Reese making a primal sound in the back of his throat. Finch’s glasses fogged up from the close proximity, some lingering water droplets shaking from the dunk.

Pulling away with wet sound, Finch gently kissed down Reese’s neck, growing bold and shifting their positions a little too fast, Reese’s back hitting the sharp edge resulting in a grunt of pain. “Sorry,” Finch commented, nibbling on the man’s collar bone and leaving a wreckage of love bites.

John chuckled, resting his hands against Finch’s hips, deliberately digging his fingers in to make Finch growl and wiggle about, before slipping them down and cradling the billionaire’s ass. Enjoying the whispered sounds of approval, the words dancing across his skin, water droplets sliding off his muscular frame. Finding the audacity to take it a step further, Reese prodded between clenching cheeks to push against the knotted whorl, making Finch’s breath come out in semi-chocked sounds, whole body shaking.

“Christ, John…” It was quite a treat hearing Finch cuss, he was a very prim and proper man, so Reese knew to take caution of the words-relying on Finch’s body to tell him to keep going for to stop. The way Finch’s thighs trembled as he settled on the ex-op’s lap, face flushed and eyes half closed told Reese to keep going.

Pressing up to kiss Finch again, hungrily and demanding, back pushing forward as he slipped his tongue inside the warm cavern. Twirling his fingers around the banded region of Finch’s boxers and snapping the edge once or twice before finally slipping his hand down lower to knead the firm flesh, fingers digging in and leaving faint red marks as he did so.

The recluse sighs his words, “Uhnn…” Trying to think of something to say as Reese’s finger again prodded at his entrance, turning his mind to mush and words to water. Watching with a slight smirk, the taller man circled his finger, not daring to do anything until they got some decent lube, knowing that water wouldn’t be near enough for Finch.

“Having trouble?” He teased lightly; leaning forward to lay a kiss on Harold’s half open lips, swallowing the wordless moan. Finch tapered off into whimpers, settling his weight on John’s thighs and pressing against the ex-op unyieldingly, their body’s smashing together perfectly.

“N-No,” Harold finally answered, “Just a bit… Surprised that you weren’t better equipped.” Finch marvels, biting back a moan as Reese’s finger continued its torturous work. Watching John’s expression change ever so slightly was priceless, Finch grinding himself forwards to rub their groins together.

Stifling a half moan, Reese reached behind him for a balance, feeling the water splash around his elbow. “N-Never said that, I’m always prepared,” He informed, glancing at his pants that lay just out of his reach, bucking back up against Finch and keeping the contact between them. Finch had tracked his eyes, smirking and staying seated right on Reese’s lap, if the ex-op wanted anything, he was going to have to work for it.

John’s fingers splayed against the carpet, uselessly groping toward his pant leg with determined expression, shoulder aching from just how far he was going to stretch in order to achieve his prize. Watching the man struggle, Finch gently kept grinding against him, making him want it just that much more, because the elder would be lying if he said he didn’t want John to hurry up.

With an _‘a-ha’_ in victory, Reese yanked his trousers over, hurriedly digging into his pocket to fish out some lube, receiving a minimal glare from the man on his lap. “What?” He asked, tilting his head and popping the cap with a grin.

“You had that in your pocket during our dinner?” The recluse mumbled, shifting his hips up and spreading himself comfortably while he watched his lover place a clear dollop onto his thick fingers. Reese chuffed at this, lowering his hand and teasing it down Finch’s back, leaving a shining trail of lube before he circles the edge of the water.

“Always got to be prepared,” Was Reese’s response, tucking his hand down and under, feeling the water pool around his wrist while he hesitantly prodded at the recluse’s entrance. Finch groaned, pressing his hips down carefully, hip seizing up in pain for the briefest of moments, trying to urge John forth.

“Well said-” His voice cracked embarrassingly so when Reese finally took the hint and pressed two wide fingers into him, his opening clenching nervously at the act. John caught the error, smirking ever so slightly and pushing his fingers further in. “Ah, John...” Finch mumbled, reaching up to secure a hold on Reese’s shoulders, ass clenching at the intrusion.

Using his other hand to rub soothing circles at the base of the others spine, Reese trailed open mouthed kisses up Harold’s neck, stopping right behind his ear and nibbling at the sensitive flesh there. Finch moaned, tiny, restrained, eyes fluttering shut as Reese sucked another kiss there, dipping down lower to nip at the lobe. Working it between his teeth, he steadily pumped his fingers in and out, working Finch open slowly, making it last. The recluse tensed up on his lap, tilting his face to the side, breathing becoming ragged.

As he gently worked in a third finger, Finch dug blunt nails into tan shoulders, licking his lips at the amazing stretch, the slow building burn as Reese scissors his fingers widely. This was always the best part, the small lapse right between foreplay and sex, the tease.

All too soon, the priming fingers were pulled away with reluctance, Reese reaching back behind himself to pick up the lube bottle, giving Harold a wanton look. His eyes were darkened with pleasure, Finch not realizing just how loud his little sounds of needs were as he’d shifted eagerly upon Reese’s fingers, the steel color was almost a stormy grey.

Lifting up on his knees, Finch shifted his legs apart in preparing, watching as Reese’s now lube covered hand fisted around his swelled dick, the recluse not even realizing the operative had pulled aside the bothersome boxers. Harold’s length hung heavily between his thighs, into the warm water, untouched. Reese pulled his body closer, giving Finch a deep kiss as his prick slide up and down the geniuses crack, warning him of the pending intrusion, giving him a chance to relax. Naturally, Harold moaned softly into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as they lapped at each other’s mouth, sampling the flavors. Eventually, his whole body was slack against Reese’s chest, hands gripping at the biceps, using John’s arms as leverage.

With a groan, Reese’s thick head is at his entrance, Finch instinctively relaxing with one breath and the operative is pushing. Relentless, needy but somehow gentle and comforting at the same time, his member was slowly engulfed by the warm cavern. Finch hissed lightly from the burn, clenching his fingers around the wide strip of muscle racing up John’s arm, head dropping to a tanned shoulder. It wasn’t long until the tallers dick is fully submerged, strong hands racing up and down the recluses back, tracing random and soothing circles across his water stained skin.

The pool splashes about them, crystal water oiled with lube and sweat, lapping up there thighs and exposed joints. It was still warm, the heater circulating constantly re-heated liquid and pushing the current toward them. In the back of his mind, a small forgotten place, Reese realizes why the recluse had chosen this spot. It was ideally perfect, the warm gust of water and gentle sloshing of fluid.

With a high pitched whine, Harold squeezing around the large intrusion, giving Reese a lust tinged expression, pupils blown huge, the pale blue was dancing along the edges. Taking the hint, the operative grabbed at his hips again, pushing in deeper, feeling the moist walls spasming around him slightly with every movement. The water splashed when he suddenly lifted the recluse off him, and then slowly fitted him back down, his prick being surrounded once more.

Groaning anew, Harold tried to pick up the pace, forcing himself down quicker and making Reese grunt in excitement. The angle meant for slow, shallow going, but ever thrust forced Reese in deeper, Finch’s body accommodating to the stretch by this point, the pained burn ebbing away into a dizzying pleasure. Hips bucking up, others grinding down, both making that much more arousing for their lover. With a whine, Harold bit his lip and tucked his face up and under John’s chin, breathing in his scent while the ex-op dipped a hand beneath the waves to gently stroke his hard cock.

Every caress made the billionaire tease up warmly, his entrance fitting along John’s prick and squeezing like a glove too tight. Eyes fluttering shut, he moaned happily, arching his back gently, feeling the water lap up against his skin like waves to the ocean. A comforting presence, keeping their bodies warm but comfortably cool, the sweat sliding down their bodies to conjoin in the clear liquid around them.

Johns pace soon went haywire, his hips thrusting up while one hand steadied the smaller man, the other jerking his dick in uncoordinated movements. With a low grunt, filled with passion and desire, he firmly planted his lips right at Finch’s racing pulse point and sank his teeth in without warning. That was the tipping point, Harold’s back snapping back taught, chests pressed flush together and with a loud cry he came. Thick white strands shooting out into the water between them, his ass grasping onto John firmly, keeping him locked in place while he rode the effects of orgasm to the very end.

The operative threw his head back, letting out a nearly inhuman roar, voice curving into a deeper bass as he buried himself in deep and rocked forward as much as the lead way would allow. His semen shot out in ropes, filling his lover up oh-so-deeply and Finch could feel the temperature change inside him incredibly so. “Uhnnn,” The smaller man whimpered, clinging to Reese like a life line, body slumped against the operatives, eyes half lidded as he recovered from the high.

Panting heavily, John cradled the recluse to his chest, kissing the top of damp locks soothingly, the hair sticking up amusingly. “Harold?” He mumbled after a bit, his dick is softening and slipping out with a wet sound, Finch gasping at the sudden emptiness.

“Mhm?” Was the answering reply, body shifting at the cold that washed over him, the sweat had cooled. Reese ran a wet hand up his back, soothing over the tense muscle and lifting his head. Reese smiled to proudly, knowing that only he was the _only one_ who could see Finch like this, a leftover wreck of pleasure and wanting.

“I love you.” Reese confessed again, never missing a moment to express just how much he loved Harold. He couldn’t place it into words, the bond he felt with the genius was too hard to describe, not even ‘soul mates’ could relate, so three simple words where how he desperately tried to explain. Finch gave a tired smile, leaning up shakily to plant a kiss on worried lips, making them twitch up in comfort.

“I love you too, John.” He affirmed, dropping his head back down to settle it against Reese’s shoulder once more, breathing in the man’s signature scent of gunpowder, alcohol and different musk that Finch could never quite place-perhaps sweat? Sighing, he soon drifted off; Johns steady heartbeat lulled him into the darkness, the gentle hands working over his tired body kept him there.

-:-

By the time he awoke, it was late in the morning after, his body laid curled up into a warmer presence. The dark pillows where soft and fuzzy, Finch’s face smushing up against one. The larger presence behind him was emanating heat and with a grunt, he managed to turn himself over, lower muscles aching in response, but looking at John’s sleep eased face was well worth it.

With a smile, he snuggled closer, up and under Reese’s arm and into his chest. Harold wrapped his arms around John’s firm body, pulling him closer. The operative grunted, hazy and deep, cracking an eye wearily and smiling. “ Mornin’,” He greeted, shifting his arm up and around Finch’s hips, pulling them flush together. His face was dusted by the morning stubble, Harold running a hand up his cheek before kissing him, grinning sleepily.

The operative kept them there wrapped up into the blanket and snuggled against one another, pressing chaste kisses to the insides of Harold’s palm, his neck, anywhere he could reach. The window was open overhead, the curtains drawn in tightly, but sunlight burst through the seams, the smell of sea rolling in with every weak gust the wind gave. The waves could be heard crashing against the shoreline, breaking and returning to sea only to start the cycle all over again.

Perhaps he could talk Harold into a morning stroll by the sea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This ones rather new!  
> I did a writing giveaway on tumblr and the lucky winner prompted this! Pool sex, how intriguing.  
> The winner was the fabulous 'plink42' !  
> I might do another writing giveaway one day, eh.


End file.
